mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Launchballer
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : 15:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I didn't do so earlier, but you're a mod now. Ask me if you have any questions. ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 00:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well I could've done a better edit to be honest. :P I was just playing Mario Kart 64 and it bugged me a little bit lol, I'll be sure to try and make bigger edits next time. :) FBrushfire 17:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Alliance Invite My wiki and four others have started a Nintendo alliance; this is our hub page. The link has a lot of information, but you can contact me here or there for more information. Would you be interested in joining?--Vhehs2 03:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm BassJapas and I just saw "02/20/10 - Yoshiracer222, the current administrator, is looking for a helper! Go here if interested!" that. And then I checked out the blog, and I then noticed that the date was up. And it was quite upsetting, since I knew that I wasn't even part of wikis during then. And then I figured it'd be best to go to an admin to talk to them. I'm a rollbacker on Zeldapedia, a B'crat on Videogame Wiki, B'crat on Green Day Wiki, and I'm working on improving pages on Kerli Wiki, Oasis Wiki, and Mario Wiki. I'm sending this message to let you know I am interested in obtaining Rollback or Admin. I'm also quite good with templates, and coding, so you'll probably see edits involving templates and coding and what not from me. Reasons why I'd think I'd be good as rollback or admin * I have a vast knowledge in the Mario Kart world. * I also run emulators of the games, so I can obtain pictures for picture-less pages. * I've been around wikis since April last year and my edits have improved greatly. * I know what wikia standards are, and know how to format pages. * I know what vandalism is, and would like to revert it faster than undoing, and would like to be able to block said vandals. * I'm on everyday. Except from between the hours of 6ish-2:40 on Monday to Friday (I may make a few edits if I have time in the mornings) and from 12-6 at night (I don't get the best sleep, and when I go to sleep varies, so I'm just gonna say 12) * There are some MediaWiki things I'd like to implement. Reasons why I think I wouldn't be good as rollback or admin * I sometimes am to quick to rollback, and it may not be vandalism. * The whole red link drama on Mario Wiki. * What might be one wikis standards, may not be the others, and so I could possibly carry it over. * Haven't made many edits here yet. Tis what I got. Hope you consider me. And I'll be seeing you around the bend. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I should probably explain exactly ''why I haven't been editing here. I just got MKDS yesterday, so I've been a tad attached. And I've been trying to run roms to get videos of the races. And the reasons I listed the bad, is because I feel as an admin you should know what your faults are and know what needs to be improved on. Oh, and completely off topic, but what is the policy on personal images? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I basically went by how I ran on Zeldapedia, and when I ran there, I thought it was the best way to do it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I won't misuse it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Category Organization I had actually meant to add others to that category. Just had to go to sleep. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you But this wiki has many spam articles, vandals, etc. and we are in need of someone to delete the articles/block vandals. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Rainbowroad6w said that because the wiki is advertised, the merge cannot go on. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Rainbowroad6w is now in charge of MarioWiki seeing that Count Caterpie left. Jazzi also left. I just thought i'd tell you that seeing that you aren't active much. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I forget stuff easily. P.S. try checking , here and to see stuff to undelete. P.S. if this wiki isn't to be merged. Could you pleas undelete everything Jazzi deleted? Thanks. I thought you were a sysop, due to . Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC)